


Five Loves for Sky Tate

by scifisentai



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifisentai/pseuds/scifisentai
Summary: Written for the Five True Loves challenge over on lj back in the day.





	1. Sky/Dru

“Sky?”

“Mm?” he replied lazily, looking over at Dru in mild curiosity.

Dru shifted his weight on the bed uncomfortably, then leant over the side to the nearby table. Pulling open the bottom drawer he carefully lifted out a box; small, made of a dark wood and unadorned. From the way Dru handled it, it seemed very important. That was enough to arouse more curiosity than he’d had before and he sat up, bedsheet pooling at his waist. “What’s in there?” he asked, intrigued and Dru smiled as he rested the box on his lap, a soft smile that Sky rarely saw, even when they were alone.

“These,” Dru replied as he opened the box, lifting the lid carefully, “are a tradition on my world.” He turned the box round so it was facing Sky, displaying two metallic bracelets resting on a dark blue cushion. Sky raised an eyebrow in question and Dru nodded. “Go ahead.”

Slowly Sky reached out and picked up one of the bracelets, tilting it this way and that. The letters SPD had been stamped on it, probably on the other one as well, and it gleamed brightly every time the light caught it. “Dru?”

“On my world these are very symbolic, you only share them with the person you’re closest to; best friend, sibling…lover.” Dru’s eyes held his and Sky couldn’t look away. “They’re worn so that even when the two who wear them are apart they still have that connection, no matter where they are, how far apart they are.”

Try as he might, Sky had no words, no clue what to say. How did you respond to something like this?

“They’re often stamped with something the wearers have in common, SPD in this case as it brought us together.” Dru shifted again, tugging on the sheets. “You don’t have to wear it,” he said, so casually it hurt, “I just…”

“No,” Sky said hurriedly. “I’ll wear it.” He wasn’t turning this down, not willing to reject something that was so obviously important to Dru. And besides, the more he thought about the idea the more he liked it. When they finally graduated from the Academy the chances of them being sent on separate missions was high; at least this way there’d always be something to remind them of what they had. It seemed to be the right answer as Dru smiled, his smile brilliant with relief as he held out his hand.

“Pass me that for a moment.” Sky handed it over without question, only raising an eyebrow when Dru caught hold of his wrist. “Hold still,” Dru instructed and Sky duly held still while Dru worked the bracelet onto his wrist. “It’s supposed to be a close fit,” he apologised and Sky shook his head.

“That’s fine,” he replied, then grinned. “Is that part of the tradition? Putting them on each other?”

Dru smiled and shrugged, cheeks ever so slightly pink. “Yes and no. It’s not specifically a tradition, but it’s usually done that way, yes.”

Sky nodded. “Okay.” He picked up the second bracelet and Dru held out his wrist. Once the bracelet was on Dru raised his arm, as if studying the bracelet, making sure it was really there. With a quick grin, Sky raised his own arm and clinked the bracelets together lightly. Dru stared at him, startled and Sky was suddenly left wondering if he’d just done something taboo. Even now he wasn’t all that familiar with many Tangaran customs; Dru didn’t talk about his homeworld much and Sky didn’t want to pry if it was something Dru didn’t want to talk about. There had to be a reason he was studying at the Earth branch of SPD after all, there were other Academies much closer to Tangar than Earth was. His concern was erased when Dru grinned, then pounced him, pushing him back onto the mattress, mouth warm and solid on his.

Forever connected. He liked the sound of that.


	2. Sky/Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky/Bridge, but implied OT5 if you squint.

“Bridge,” Sky growled. “Will you quit that? I’m trying to sleep.”

“Sorry, Sky,” Bridge replied distractedly. “I’m almost done.”

Sky groaned into his pillow. That’s what Bridge had said half an hour ago. And half an hour before that, too. “That’s what you said before,” he muttered.

“But I know what I missed now,” Bridge said earnestly. “It’s just a matter of--”

Sky growled in warning and Bridge shut up. The quiet clinking noises however, continued. “Bridge!”

“Almost done, Sky, I swear.”

After another seemingly endless round of dull clinking noises and soft thuds, Sky had had enough. He clambered out of bed and grabbed hold of Bridge’s shirt collar. Ignoring the protests of ‘But I’m almost done, Sky!’ he pulled the smaller man across the room and into the bed. He wrapped an arm tightly around Bridge’s stomach and forced himself to relax so he was pretty much dead weight keeping Bridge where he was, preventing him from going back to whatever tinkering was keeping them both awake.

“And stay put,” he muttered in Bridge’s ear. “Whatever it is can wait until tomorrow.”

“Mm,” Bridge agreed, wriggling so he was facing Sky instead facing away from him. “This is much better than working on the door sensors.”

Sky forced an eye open. “Door sensors?” he repeated incredulously. “Why would you be working on the door sensors at--” he glanced at the clock “--three AM?”

Bridge shrugged against Sky’s chest. “We want the others to be able to get in, don’t we?”

“Well, yeah. But at three in morning, Bridge?”

“Got the time,” Bridge said sleepily, then yawned. “But I guess it can wait. Night Sky.”

Sky frowned down at the head of messy brown hair. Oh sure, now Bridge would go to sleep. He occasionally considered trading in roommates at moments like this, but always came to the conclusion that if Jack was his roommate he’d wind up killing him and even if he didn’t he’d get about as much sleep as he did now, which wasn’t much. But at least with Bridge, once you’d got him into bed and pinned down he couldn’t wriggle out again, like certain other people did. And he didn’t snore either, like other certain people. No, he was better off with Bridge as his roommate, he knew that, and anyway, distracting Bridge was usually a lot of fun. 

Providing he wasn’t trying to get some sleep, that is.


	3. Sky/Z

Walking through the streets of New Tech City, on patrol duty sadly, not for pleasure, Sky snuck a glance sideways at his current patrol partner. Z was focused on the job, _as he should be_ , he reminded himself, alert for anything that was wrong or simply out of the ordinary, not doing anything that could be considered distracting and yet he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off her. Yanking them away with an internal curse, he failed to see the smug smirk that flickered across Z’s face. 

This was ridiculous, he thought in frustration. Just because the relationship between himself and Z was new (and incredible and addictive and something he wanted to hold onto for ever) that was no excuse for acting like some lovesick idiot while he was on duty. Or when he _wasn’t_ on duty for that matter, because he had more discipline than that. And he wasn’t a lovesick idiot, anyway. 

His eyes slid to Z once more as she turned a corner just ahead of him, gaze wandering slowly down her back. “Keep your mind on the job, Tate,” Z commented, not looking back at him and he scowled. He could _hear_ the smirk in her voice even without seeing her expression. Unfortunately he had no comeback to that and he huffed in irritation. 

He ignored the satisfied smirk of triumph on Z’s face as she turned back to look at him.


	4. Sky/Bridge/Jack

“Why do we have to do this?” Jack asked in frustration, leaning back against Sky’s bed where he’d been sitting and typing. “Why do we have to fill out reports for every tiny thing? It just wastes everyone’s time.”

“Because--”

“Because it’s necessary,” Jack sighed. “Because if we don’t write down every single detail the world will end, save it, Sky. I don’t need to hear it.”

Sky raised an eyebrow. “Don’t ask stupid questions then,” he replied.

“Come on, Bridge,” Jack appealed to the remaining member of their trio, who, report finished, was tampering with something that seemingly required his full attention. “Back me up, here.”

“Sorry?” Bridge replied distractedly. “What was that?”

“Writing reports as a form of extreme torture.”

Bridge grinned, face lighting up as he paused in his tinkering. “It’s not that bad, Jack.”

“Yes it is,” Jack sighed glumly. “It was a snatched purse that happened right in front of us, not exactly world-ending Armageddon.”

“Stop whining and get on with it,” Sky growled, fingers hovering over the keyboard of his laptop. “The sooner you stop bitching the sooner it’s done and you can forget about it.”

“You’re no help,” Jack grumbled. “And I am done. I just don’t see why we need to do this, that’s all.”

Sky shook his head and went back to his report.

“You don’t need to include the colour of the perp’s underwear you know,” Jack commented. “What can possibly be taking you so long? You started before I did and I’m done.”

“I think that’s more a reflection on you than me,” Sky told him frostily, not looking up from the computer screen and Jack pulled a face behind his back.

“There’s nothing wrong with my reports,” he shot back. “Not everyone has to include the details down to the underwear.”

“For the last time, I don’t include the underwear,” Sky snapped. “Keep your twisted delusions to yourself.”

Jack rolled his eyes and tried to relax against the uncomfortable bulk that was the bed frame. “Whatever you say, Sky.”

There was quiet until finally the quiet sound of typing finished and then Jack sat up. “Got it!”

“Got what?”

“The perfect solution to report-writing blues, that’s what.”

“Report-writing blues?” Sky repeated incredulously.

“Yep. You can print these reports off, right?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Do it, I have an idea.”

“That fills me with so much confidence,” Sky said dryly.

Jack ignored him and went rummaging round the clutter by Bridge’s bed, Bridge giving him an absent nod of consent. “Go print, Sky,” he said. “Move.”

Sky rolled his eyes, then stood up. “Fine.”

A few minutes later Sky returned, sheaves of paper in hand. “What are you planning?” he asked suspiciously at seeing the grey box sitting on Bridge’s bed.

“Sit down, Sky,” Jack invited. “You are a witness to the sacred shredding.”

Sky pulled the paper to his chest. “You are not shredding these.”

Jack smiled. “Yes, I am. They can always be printed off again.”

“That’s not the point. These are official documents and…”

“No-one’s going to know if you don’t tell them,” Jack interrupted. “Now hand ‘em over.” He ended up grabbing hold of them and phasing them out of Sky’s grip, easily moving them out of reach and stepping out of Sky’s way as he lunged forward to grab them back. “Ease up, Sky. You can always print them off again afterwards.”

“Not the point.”

With a grin of triumph he slotted a couple of sheets into the shredder and flipped the switch. Sky let out a soft groan and sank down onto his bed.

“Ah Jack?”

“Not now, Bridge.”

“You might want to turn the laptop off.”

“In a minute.”

“Jack--”

“In a minute,” Jack repeated in slight annoyance.

“But--”

“And there we go!” Jack finished in triumph as the last piece of paper slid through. “Sweet victory.” There was a flash of light and Jack winced, briefly raising a hand to shield his eyes. “What the hell was that?”

“Minor EM pulse,” Bridge said. “Which is why I said turn off the laptop. Otherwise it would have been wiped completely.”

Jack froze, then turned to stare at the open laptop in horror. “Oh crap.”


	5. Jack/Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack crossover with Dekaranger. No, don't ask.

Sky stared flatly at Jack, wishing he could bang his head against a wall. Or preferably Jack’s. Yes, that would be much more satisfying. Jack was making an idiot of himself with this and that was reflecting badly on the rest of them. He didn’t see why this was so hard. Sure, their counterparts were different, but apart from Jack they were getting along reasonably well. It was surprising actually, that Jack was reacting so badly; he was the easy-going one, just let issues wash over as if they didn’t affect him at all; and yet here he was, circling his counterpart as if he were just waiting for him to try something.

“Ban has no idea how to be professional,” Hoji said behind him. “It’s incredibly frustrating.”

“Tell me about it,” Sky muttered. “Ah, I mean Jack, not Ban.”

Hoji gave him a faint smile and returned his attention to the mini-Cold War being carried out in the middle of the rec. room. “Excuse me,” he said eventually and he sauntered over to where Jack and Ban were not-arguing. “Ban.”

Ban turned to him, face lighting up happily. “Partner!”

Sky stared in astonishment as Hoji smiled, then punched Ban on the chin without even blinking. Ban picked himself up off the floor with an annoyed ‘Oy!” before launching himself at the man in blue. Sky stepped forward reflexively, wondering if he should step in as the two tussled in a corner, but he hesitated when the other members of the Japanese team didn’t even give the pair a second glance.

“They’re always like this,” their pink ranger, Umeko Sky thought her name was, said. “Don’t worry about them.”

He nodded. “If you’re sure.”

She nodded brightly. “I’m sure. It’s how they communicate.” She leant forward conspiratorially and Sky leant forward to meet her despite himself. “It’s also foreplay,” she continued in a low voice and a secretive smile. “They’re really very brazen, you know. They don’t even try to be quiet. Oh, they don’t actually,” she made a few gestures that Sky hadn’t expected to come from that open, innocent face, which really showed he’d learned absolutely nothing about people not being what they seemed, “but they want to, you can tell. It’s why they fight all the time.” Sky was sure his jaw was hanging on the floor and much to his annoyance he felt his cheeks heating. He really hadn’t needed to know any of that and Umeko was also, whether she knew it or not, hitting a little close to home regarding his tangled emotions where Jack was concerned.

“And people think we’re dysfunctional,” said complication commented behind them, smile fading into a confused frown as he took in Sky’s distinctly warm cheeks. “What? What did I miss?”

Sky shook his head wordlessly but Umeko grinned. “Nothing much.” She looked over Sky’s shoulder and shrugged. “Gotta go.” Sky turned slightly and saw the petite woman heading for her equally petite counterpart. Syd looked like she was blushing but she didn’t object when Umeko joined her and Z on the couches.

“Seriously,” Jack prompted. “What did I miss?”

Sky blinked and turned back. “Ah, really not much. Just that Ban and Hoji are like that all the time.”

Jack gave him a suspicious look. “And that’s why you’re blushing?”

“I’m not blushing!” Sky protested, prompting an irritating smirk from the other man.

“Yes you are. A very pretty pink, Sky.”

“Shut up,” he snapped and Jack grinned.

“Touchy subject?”

“Have I mentioned recently that I hate you?”

“This morning,” Jack replied easily. “I actually start to get worried if I don’t hear it once a day.” Sky scowled but Jack just smiled; a real smile, not a grin or a smirk or anything like that, but a true smile that Sky had only seen a couple of times. “That’s okay, Sky,” Jack continued, fingers flicking against his chest. “I like you, too.”


End file.
